That unforgettable kiss
by ChaoticLullaby.x
Summary: JONAS. Nick and Macy share a passionate kiss at a party, something Nick would describe as "unforgettable". Why does Macy forget then? You'd think an obsessed fan girl would have it written all over her dairy! Thats not right, Nick must remind her. NACY.
1. Beating up JONAS

**Not my idea but I do love it.  
Hope you like it too :)**

* * *

**Macy POV**

"Macy, are you coming to the party tonight?" Stella asks walking over to me. I pull my head out of my locker. "Who's party?" I ask taking out my maths book.

"Bianca's" she grimaces. "I thought you didn't like her?" I frown shoving my book in my bag. "Oh I don't" she smiles pulling the invitation out of her own locker. "Then why you going?".

"Because I want to". "Who's your new crush?" I sigh. "Macy! How could you think such a thing! But, I hear Jake's going..."

"Ok, I'll go. But only because your my best friend" I grin nudging her. "Yay! Macy, you're amazing! I love you so much!" she squeals hugging me. I smile, hugging back.

"Hey guys". I turn to see the Lucas boys, standing right by us. "Hi" Stella grins.

I don't speak, I just stare at them dumb founded. Damn it Macy, you promised to stop! "Hey Macy" Nick smirks giving me a small wave. "Hi!" I squeal turning quickly, to face him.

"OW!" Joe screams holding his stomach as my side bag comes in contact with it. I turn to him. "Oh Joe I'm so sor-". "Ahh!" Nick winces, my bag knocking him against the lockers. "I'm just going to go!". "My foot!" Kevin cries falling to the floor.

"Oh my god gu-". "Macy, deep breaths, let's go. Sorry guys see you at the party" Stella smiles apologetically pulling me off down the corridors, leaving them to lick their own wounds.

I can't help but feel bad, but I can't go back, I'll just hurt them more. Damn me and my JONAS obsession!

* * *

**Not very long I know...  
And for the bad use of grammar and language... It's one in the morning, give me a break.  
Please give it a chance though.  
I promise to make the next chapter longer and better.  
Thank you for reading so far :) x.**


	2. Seeing Macy in a different light

**Macy POV**

Right now I'm sitting in the corner quietly. Stella finally after all night plotting, got to speak to Jake, and is now currently doing so. It seems to be going alright.

The room is quiet noisy and crowded. I can't think properly. But I can't go upstairs, I know what kind of things are going on up there and I can't go sit in another room without getting noticed too much. It's better if I just lay low.

I begin to get thirsty. I look around for the drinks table but can't find it. I find a cup of what appears to be orange juice. I smell it just in case, it seems fine. I take a small sip and put it back down; I only want some to wet my mouth.

I watch as Stella continues to flirt with Jake. I could have never imagined coming to a party, like this one anyway. But hey, its Stella, she'd run half way round the world for a crush.

A few minutes pass and my head begins to hurt. I groan and sit back. Must be the loud music giving me a headache.

**Nick POV**

I move out of the crowd of dancing people in the middle of the room. Most of them aren't very sober and the smell is revolting, as well as all the people who keep knocking into me, trying to take me down with them.

I walk over to the sofa in the far end of my room, flopping down onto it. I huff, sitting back. I'm startled by a groan next to me. "Can you not be so loud please?"

I turn to look at them. It's Macy. "Hi Macy" I smile turning to look at the dancers again. "Hi" she mumbles back. I look at her again, "What's wrong?" I ask watching her lazy attempt to sit up. "Are you drunk?" I ask shocked.

"No. I got a terrible headache. I wish they would turn down the music, it's killing me" she mumbles head falling forward. "Yeah it is pretty loud. Here, I'll take you into another room" I smile getting up, helping her up. She falls into me.

"Wow, you're heavy for such a little thing" I laugh picking her up in my arms. "You're such a charmer aren't you?" I hear the mumble into my chest. I only laugh in response.

I walk over to the door trying not to bump into anyone. I walk into the dark back room where no one appears to be in. I turn on the light and walk into the room. I put her down carefully on the sofa trying not to knock her head even more.

"Thanks" she smiles sitting up properly. I nod and sit down next to her. "That's better, no more loud music" I grin looking at the door. "Where are your brothers then?" she asks still holding her head.

"When I left them, they were dancing. But I have no idea now" I shrug watching her as she flinches at the sound of my voice, "Do you want some paracetomal? I'm sure I've got some" I smile reaching into my pockets.

"You carry pain killers around...?" she asks. "You're not the only one who gets headaches Miss Misa. I do get them quite a lot thank you" I smile pulling out the bottle of tablets. "Really? Oh" she frowns looking at the container.

"Yeah" I shrug pulling out a flask too. "Oh come on, you brought a flask too? Did you know I was ill" she laughs. "I do not trust the drinks at these kind of parties! I always bring my own water. If you want to wake up next to someone else in the morning so be it but I got a reputation to withhold".

"I just find it funny" she smiles innocently watching me take the tablets from the container. Well at least she isn't hurting me. "Here you go" I say passing her the tablets and the flask. She's very quick in taking it.

"Thanks" she says, coughing. "Welcome" I smile taking the flask back, "That should kick in soon". "Hopefully. My heads killing me". "Well it stops you from killing me" I grin cheekily.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that" she sighs looking at me. "Naa its fine" I laugh. "But hey, how can you not love your biggest fan?" she half smiles sitting back again. I only look at her, her face turns red. "Don't be embarrassed. I only looked at you" I laugh patting her head.

"If a big rock star like you notices a girl like me course I'm going to be embarrassed" she grins patting my head back. "I know you must hear this a lot, but you're hairs awesome" she giggles brushing it.

"You're right, I do hear that a lot" I smirk letting her touch it. "Oh, sorry" she mumbles dropping her hand. "No no. It's fine. I like my hair being brushed. Just not pulled, tugged or cut" I smile pushing my hair back.

"You don't like it being cut? How do you go to the hair dressers then?" she grins sitting properly, obviously feeling better. "With a lot of moaning and whining. They have to cut it perfect!" I laugh trying to defend myself.

"JONAS heads would be very happy to hear this" she smiles touching my hair again. "Could you not, please?" I ask; "I want some of my life to be personal" I smile. "Fair enough" she grins brushing it upwards.

"Wow, thought I was going to have to beg then" I grin looking at her. "You think I'm that mean Niko?" she giggles. I look at her surprise and a little bit amused, "Niko?"

Her face falls in embarrassment. "Sorry" she mumbles quietly. "No I like it" I grin making her look at me again. She smiles, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

Has she always looked this beautiful?

"You're lips look like a melon" she giggles letting her head fall into my chest. I smile letting my chin rest on her head. "Thank you for not getting scared of me and running away" she says looking at me again. "Thank you for not hurting me" I laugh.

"Mmm you're welcome" she smiles looking me in the eyes. I rest my forehead on hers. "Promise not to freak?" I ask. "Freak about what Niko?" she smirks lazily closing her eyes. I only smile.

I rest my lips on hers, not moving them. "You're breath smells like mint" she smiles round my lips. I kiss her bottom lip gently not answering her question. She responds by kissing my upper lips.

We kiss for a long minute until I finally pull away. I look at her, gob smacked. "W-wow" I breathe, laughing a tiny amount. "Amen to that" she grins. "You're actually really cool" I smile. "Thank you Nick. Well, you know you are" she laughs.

"Macy? Nick? Where are you guys? We need to go!"

I turn to look at the door when I hear Stella's voice. "Ah party pooper" Macy giggles standing up, nearly falling back down. I manage to catch her in time. "You sure you haven't had anything to drink?" I ask worried.

"I'm sure Nick. I just feel a little tired" she smiles patting me on the bacl.

"Oh there you guys are" Joe's grin turning into a frown when he sees me holding onto Macy, "Am I interrupting anything?" he smirks looking at me. "No" I say rolling my eyes.

"Well come on then. Kevin's got the engine warmed up and he won't wait" he laughs turning to walk away again. "Need to get up Mace, were going" I smile nudging her gently. "Yup let's go" she mumbles using me as support as we make our way out to the car.

Tonight had to be the best night of my life.

* * *

**A little better right?  
If I didn't make it clear...The orange juice had the date rape drug in it.  
Nothing really bad happens when you take it. You just feel tired and the next morning you don't remember anything. Like having a dream then forgetting it when you wake up.  
I added the headache. The only bad thing about it is being taken advantage of.  
No! I have not experienced it... Just to make that clear... But I do know of it :).  
Thank you for reading so far. And that button below wouldn't mind being pressed on. Pretty please? :).**


	3. Kevin's diary

**Macy POV**

"Stella! Help!" I cry running over to my best friend, who at this moment in time is the only person I want to see. "How may I help you?" she says dreamingly, obviously still not over her Jake fantasies.

"Hi Macy". "Hi" I smile trying not to seem rude as the person next to me welcomes me. "My brains dead. I can't remember a thing. What happened? I got home alright, right?" I ask worried. I literally can't remember a single thing...

"Macy you got home fine, I promise" she smiles reassuringly. "I can't remember a thing. I'm really scared" I mumble looking at her again. "Macy nothing happened" she laughs patting my head, "Silly little Macy" she giggles.

I pout looking at the Lucas boys. I hadn't realised they were there. "Oh my god!" I breathe trying to keep myself from fainting, "That was so rude of me! ...HI!" I squeal trying to keep my voice even.

The Lucas boys were by me the whole time! "You don't remember last night?". I squeal and turn to Nick happy by the very sound of a JONAS voice. "HI!" I squeak unable to say anything else. I throw my bag down trying to stop myself from hurting them with it again.

"You...don't remember..." Nick sighs falling back against the locker. "Oh no I do!" I grin, "You guys were rockin' on the dance floor! I wish I'd brought my camera... JONAS needs new material" I sigh remembering the club. If I don't bring anything by the end of today they'll kill me.

"Here" Joe says passing me a small brown notebook. I look at it shocked, "Wow" I smile, "I didn't actually expect to get anything. What is it?" I ask opening it to the first page.

"Kevin's dairy" I hear him laugh. "OI!" I jump back holding the notepad close to my chest as Kevin pushes laughing Joe against the locker, "What happened to privacy?". "What's mine is mine and what's yours is...THE WORLDS!" Joe cries out dramatically still laughing.

"Do you want it back...?" I ask looking quiet hurt. "Ye- ahhh... Don't do that!" he scowls. I frown looking down at the notepad, "What?"

"I rule!" Joe laughs looking for a high five, no one takes it. "Read the back page, that's just my attempt to do maths" he shrugs looking at the book. I open it, looking at the back page. There are no attempts to do sums, but it does have a pretty good drawing of a monkey.

"Oh, you're an artist" I smile trying not to sound rude. "And the sad thing is, that is actually his attempt to do maths" Stella grimaces looking at the drawing.

"Thanks" I say just managing to speak over the bell. "Class" Joe yells loudly, making everyone jump. "You need to cut down on the coffee" Stella smiles pulling a book from her locker.

"Free country" he laughs, "Let's go Nicky man" he says looking back at Nick who hasn't spoken. He looks hurt, like he's about to cry, "Why don't you remember?" he asks changing the subject.

"I don't know" I shrug picking up my bag, "The last thing I remember is drinking some orange juice and all of a sudden I'm waking up the next morning. Very strange" I frown, a little amused. I can't help but just feel happy I'm safe and not in the arms of any kidnappers or murderers.

"You were drugged" he says bluntly looking at Joe. "Ok, let's go" he says flatly not waiting for Joe to answer. I watch him leave. I weren't that annoying was I? I was trying to act normal... I can't do anything right!

"Well that doesn't look good... Wish me luck" Joe huffs running after Nick. "Good luck" Kevin grimaces watching them leave. "Well! We have gym, Macy. I need you to play really well so the teacher won't notice me" Stella says punching my arm lightly.

"Ok, let's go" I smile looking at her finally. "Bye Kevin" Stella smiles pulling me in the opposite direction.

I can't help but feel bad, but I didn't hurt any of them... Did Nick want me to hurt him?

* * *

**Sorry for being a bit lazy with this chapter.****  
****I had no idea how to write it. I couldn't make Macy notice Nick anymore than usual otherwise it would look a little weird.**  
**Oh, and did you notice I COULD NOT, literally, make Macy really hardcore fan girl like... I tried...promise :(.**  
**Thank you for reading so far x.**  
**Review...? Good or bad I like to know what people think :).**


	4. Second chance

**Nick POV**

"Dude! Wait up!"

I don't stop walking; I'm scared I might start crying if I do. I took advantage of a girl; I kissed a drugged girl and now I have to keep on living knowing I'm some evil pervert.

"I'm messed up aren't I?" I yell turning to look at Joe who stops dead in his tracks at the tone of my voice. "No, you're not Nick. What's wrong?" he asks stepping one step closer.

"I kissed her. Last night I kissed her and now she doesn't remember. I'm sick in the head" I growl to myself. "I'm guessing "she" is Macy?" he asks frowning.

"Yeah..." I mumble embarrassed. "Oh..." he grimaces coming over to pat me on the shoulder. "Tough luck dude" he shrugs opening the door to our class. He walks in and I follow after. "How am I going to tell her...? Everyone...?" I asks sitting down in my place.

"Easy, don't tell her. It was just a kiss Nick. You should count yourself lucky. There's a lot of boy's out there who would love to just have kissed a girl and never have to be reminded by them about it again" he says sitting down next to me.

"But...I want her to remember" I frown surprised by my own words, "I think I like her" I sigh looking down at my book. "...Oooh...Harsh" I hear him laugh along with a small thump as he opens his book.

I wait for his reassurance and helpful advice but he doesn't say anything. "Well?" I snap looking at him. "Oh, you want me to help. Well... I don't know. I'm sure I can speak for all of us when I say, at least you can't fall hard and fast" he smiles looking at his book.

I sigh frustrated. I don't blame him for not having anything good to say... What could you say at a time like this?

"But if I were you I'd take this chance to get to know her, you know she can be a good girl and you think you've got a chance with her. You should get to know her. At least this way if you don't like her you can just stop seeing her. You won't have to worry about her crying and hating you because she will never know" he smirks amused by his own idea, "Damn, I wish I were you right now. Use it man"

"Wow. That's brilliant", I grin feeling a little better. "If only you got that chance with all your girlfriends" he laughs nudging me. I look at him in disgust, he stops immediately. "Not cool" I say looking back at my book. "Oh grow up" I hear him mumble to himself. I ignore him.

I guess his plan could work. It couldn't hurt right?

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry x.  
Review for shortness...? :) x.**


	5. School lunches are revolting

**Macy POV**

"Hey Macaay" I look up from the cafeteria selection to look at Van Dyke. "Hi Van Dyke" I smile looking back at the horrible selection of different coloured mush. "Good game" he laughs.

What a good sport. He's an airhead, naive kid...but still a good sport. Then again, it might just be an act... I know I put it on sometimes. "What you doing today after try outs?" he asks holding his tray up for the dinner lady. I cringe at what he's rewarded with.

I put my tray down and step back out of the line. I can't eat that rubbish. "Hm? Oh, nothing. I don't know yet, probably nothing" I smile looking at him again. "Well you better find out soon because you've won a date me" he grins.

If it was anyone else I would probably slap them and walk off in the most dramatic way possible but its Van Dyke, I know he doesn't mean any harm. "Sure ok" I smile opening my bag. Maybe I have an apple or something I can nibble on.

"Alright then, I will see you at try outs". I smile and nod as he walks off. I huff looking at my bag. No apple...

I walk over to the lunch table, looking for Stella. I don't see her. Oh well, should probably go practice anyway.

"Macy!" I look over to the far end of the room to see Joe and Kevin waving at me with Nick sat next to him staring at his disfigured mashed potatoes. No Stella in sight. I walk over to them not really sure whether they want me to or not. Even though they called me over...

"Hey..." I smile standing by Kevin looking down at them all. They stare at me confused, "You can sit" Kevin laughs pulling the chair out for me. "Oh ok" I sit down tucking my hands under the table, they just stare at me.

"Where's Stella...?" I ask finding a reason to look away from them. "She'll be in here in a minute". I nod once at Kevin and look around again. "So, Macy. What you doing after school?" I look at Nick who is currently trying to smile. "Well... Try outs but I get to miss last lesson because a games coming" I smile trying to make this confiscation last as I know it will only become awkward again after, "Oh and I might have a date with Van Dyke. I don't know if I'm going to say yes yet".

"OW!" I look at Joe quickly. "Did I hurt you? No not agai-", "No you didn't" he hisses rubbing his leg. I stay away anyway. "You can't go out with Van Dyke because... Because..." he frowns trailing off to look at the others. "Because you promised you would ask us questions for the fan site!" Kevin says abruptly.

I jump a little, and then frown. "I did? And you said yes?" I look at him surprised, he nods looking at the others again. I could imagine myself asking but not them agreeing to it.

"Of course we did. Why wouldn't we?" Joe laughs. I frown but soon shrug it off. "There you are Macy. Thanks for waiting" Stella says throwing her bag down next to me. I look up at her. "I couldn't find you..." I mumble.

"It's ok. I'm over it" she smiles sitting down next to me, "Hey boys" she smiles looking at the others.

"Oh silly me!" Joe says in a confounded manor. I look at him again. "What is it Joe?" Nick asks quickly speaking again finally. "I just remembered me and Kevin have...that thing. Remember the...thingy Kevin". "What?" Kevin asks, "Oh, sorry yeah that. Yeah we can't make it" he shrugs.

I sigh looking at Stella again. I knew it was too good to be true... "What?" Stella asks looking at the boys, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Macy asked us if she could do those questions for the fan site..." Kevin smiles looking at her. I look at Stella again, at the moment she's the only one I trust.

"Oh... Yeah ok I remember that" she frowns looking at the other two. I can't help but feel a little suspicious.

Did they think I remembered? Are they trying to get out of it...?

"I'm still free". I look at Nick who is now stabbing his food with his fork. I can't help but smile, at least he's sticking by his promise. "Ok thanks Nick..." I smile; he gives a small smile back but doesn't look at me for long or in the eyes. I frown looking down at the table.

"I'm hungry... The food out there looks like its already been eaten" I think out loud. "Here" Nick says rolling an apple over to me. I pick it up, "thanks" I smile taking a bite. "I would offer you a drink too but y'know don't want you to forget this too" he shrugs looking away again.

Is he making fun of me?

* * *

**I don't know whether I'm making Macy sound too stupid about it all... :/.  
Review chapter..? :)**


	6. QUESTIONS NEEDED Readers note

**So I can't think of any questions for Macy to ask Nick.**

**I would love it if you could come up with some.  
I'll answer all questions no matter how silly they are :). Well no, Nick will answer them :L.**

**Thank you x.**


	7. So close

**Nick POV**

"You're house is so pretty" Macy smiles walking over to the stairs. "Thanks" I smile shutting the door behind us, "Where do you want to ask the questions?"

"Oh anywhere's good" she grins running upstairs. I guess it's upstairs... I follow straight after, having to run to keep up with her. "Ok, let's call this meeting to business" she smiles making herself comfortable in the chair. I can't help but smile.

I sit down next to her watching as she pulls a notepad and pen out of her bag. "Alright questions, questions" she frowns looking through her book. I sit back, patiently waiting.

"Alright just so you don't sue me or anything, if you do not want to answer any of these questions for any reason what so ever please don't". Her face looks sad and...Scared? I smile leaning forward, her face turns quickly into smile "I'm not going to sue you Macy" I grin watching her face turn pink.

I still got it.

"Name of your guitars?" she grins. I frown sitting back. That ruined the moment. "Err... Well Ruby's probably my favourite... She's like my baby" I stop freaked by my own words. I look at her, "Wait, I didn't mean it like that" I mumble embarrassed. "I should hope not Mr Lucas"-oh wonderful – "That's mean. What would the others think if they heard that?" she grins. I can't help but laugh.

How cute.

"The others don't know" I whisper playfully looking over at the guitars. "Oh right sorry" she whispers back, I look at her again, grinning. At least she isn't boring. She looks back down at her sheet. I can't help but feel a little unwanted. I kind of preferred her on the night of the party.

"A sentence to describe your fans. ONE" she states holding her index finger up to me. "One" I repeat looking away in thought. I can't afford to mess up these kind of questions. They're the ones that make or break me...

"The most dedicated, lovable people I have the pleasure of having in my life" I smile looking at her again.

She has to love that.

"Mh-hm. I'm telling you this because I care, but fans see right through that" she smiles sympathetically. "Ok" I laugh killing the little pride I have. So all this time I've been making a fool of myself and no one told me? Kevin's paying for this... I don't know what he did but he's paying for it!

"What kind of girl is your type?" she smiles forgetting about it straight away. I can't help but smile, you got to love the fans. "Type? Hmm" I grin playfully sitting back, "Her eyes are the cutest shade of brown, her lips are lush and her smile makes me high. She takes my breath away and around her it's impossible to think straight" I smirk, sitting close to her.

"Wow Nick" she grins looking at me, I smile moving even closer, if that's possible. "That's really good" she smiles innocently. You have to love her.

"Describe you're crush in one sentence. If you do not have one, describe how you felt about your ex" she asks looking at her book again.

"YOU!"

I frown confused. I didn't say that... "Aw, that's sweet Joe. Thanks". I look in the direction she's looking, but not in time as the figure runs towards us and takes down the girl next to me. I jump out of the way. Yeah, how sweet of me right?

"And I give you permission to promote me and my awesomeness on the fan site" Joe grins hugging Macy. I can't help but hate him a little bit for that. I was so close!

"Yeah because we already know how awesome I am" Kevin smirks holding his arms out. Why is everyone but me good at this whole friend thing?

"You're all awesome" Macy says coming to sit next to me again. I just want to grab her and run, hiding away long enough to tell her exactly how I feel. I was so close!

"That's how you do it" I hear Joe whisper in my ear. I just glare at him.

I. Was. So. Close!

* * *

**Suggestions for next chapter?  
I had this really random girl by inbox suggesting to me that I do that... So why not? :)**


	8. Taking an interest in the fans

**Macy POV**

"So how did it go last night?" Stella asks closing her locker. "Fine" I smile continuing to look into mine.

It went ok. I wish I had had a bit more time alone with Nick. I think I-... No that's stupid.

I pull my media studies book out of my locker as the bell rings for first period. "Just fine? Ok then..." she smiles opening her bag. What's wrong with fine? It would have been perfect if I had been able to ask all my questions and maybe... No Macy shut up.

"Sorry" I laugh trying to push inappropriate thoughts to the back of my mind. "Na its fine. I'll speak to you at lunch ok?" she says hugging me. "Yeah" I smile, "See ya later".

I leave her alone, walking off to my first lesson of the day.

I walk up to the classroom noticing that no one's inside yet. I open the door to see the teacher standing at the whiteboard writing down the activities for the day. "Hi sir" I smile walking over to my desk.

"Ah. Macy. Would you mind handing out these sheets for me?" he asks pointing to a pile on his desk. I nod, walking over and picking them up.

I hand out the sheets keeping one for myself. Group power point... Oh great, with most of the losers in this class, I'll probably end up doing it all and getting little credit...Again...

The rest walk in, making a lot of noise as they do so. I sit down in my seat, getting my book and pencil case out of my bag ready for the lesson.

"Right class" Sir says once everyone has quietened down and sat down in their places, "You're homework is to make a power point on your favourite channel. You got one week to complete it and you will be showing it to the class. You can be in 2's, but please, no more than 3's".

The whole class groans. Why doesn't anyone ever like the teachers choice of groups? You'd think they'd be use to it by now.

_Macy._

I look around as my name is called. I look back to the front when I see no one.

_Macy._

I look around again, this time noticing Nick waving at me from a couple of tables down. I smile, waving back. I notice him mouth something but I can't make it out. I look at him confused.

"What?" I mouth back.

He huffs picking up a pen and ripping a piece of paper out of his book. I look back at the teacher quickly as he writes something down. I look back at him when he holds the paper up for me to read.

The paper reads:

_Can I be your partner? I want to speak to you__._

I look at the paper surprised. He's an expert at Media Studies...he can be with anyone in this class. I look at him again, nodding once. He smiles in response.

"Get into your groups and you can start straight away".

I sit up, watching as Nick comes to sit next to me. "Hey again" he grins turning his chair to look at me. I can't help but smile. He's so cute. "Hi" I smile looking at my book. Trying to hide the fact I'm blushing. Fortunately, he doesn't notice.

"Sorry about my brothers ruining last night. They do that a lot" I hear him sigh. I look at him again. "It's fine. They didn't ruin anything. I asked all I needed to know anyway. Thanks again for making time" I grin opening my book.

"It's cool. But doesn't it get a little irritating asking us questions?" he asks taking a pen and my book. How does he work that out? It's my job!

"It's what I do Nick. I'm the president of your fan site, remember?" I laugh at the stupid question. "I guess. I just feel a little like an attention seeker". "You're not an attention seeker. As I said before, It's my job" I frown watching him jot down some ideas.

"Well I want to ask you some questions" he smiles looking at me again. I look at him confused. Why would he want to know anything about me?

"Why?" I ask. "Because, I want to know a little more about you. Plus, 'Nick of Jonas interviewed me' sounds like a pretty cool thing to put up on the fan site" he smirks watching as I react. I just stare at him dumb founded.

He wants to know who I am?

"Yeah. Think about everything that's happened to you in your life because they're going to be pretty random questions" he grins looking back at the paper again, "Hmm. I'll ask you at lunch. This power points going nowhere fast"

Why does he want to know me all of a sudden? Why do I think something happened that night at the party?

* * *

**Any questions Nick could ask Macy?**


	9. Should of kept on asking Nick

**Nick POV**

I throw my guitar case over my shoulder, walking out of the music. It's my turn to interview Macy. I have no idea what so ever I'm going to ask her yet. Let's just hope I make them worthwhile.

"Hey" I grin, coming to sit down next to Joe and Kevin once in the lunch hall. "Hi" Joe says turning to look at Kevin again, he turns back round soon as. "Wait, oh my god, you're smiling. What happened? She knows? O-", "No" I snap cutting him off, well that's put me down a little, "I'm going to interview Macy" I smirk watching as they both look at each other confused.

"Why?" Kevin laughs sitting forward on his chair. "I want to know more about her. Is that wrong?" I ask putting my guitar case on the floor. "No...It's just...different of you man" Joe shrugs picking up his sandwich.

"Have fun" Kevin says stealing Joe's sandwich and taking a bite. "Thanks" I smirk watching Joe as he growls at Kevin. "Hello guys". I look up at Stella, whose companion just happens to be Macy.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" I grin watching her. "Eating my own mud pie" she says mimicking my facial expression. She's fast.

"Favourite band beside JONAS?" I ask trying to catch her out. It doesn't work. "Paramore" she grins sitting back. "You like us...and Paramore? We're nothing a like" I laugh sitting back too.

"Yeah, but Paramore's nothing like The Saturdays either. I don't have a favourite genre Nick. I like all sorts". Wow, you learn something new everyday... I cannot imagine Macy dancing to Paramore.

"If you could only do one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?" Gruesome, I know, but I want to know. That doesn't make me a bad guy right?

"Listen to music" she smiles, her facial expression giving subtle hints of a child. I smile.

The perfect answer.

"What is the meaning of your name? I mean, there's two meanings. Is your name English or French?" I ask not taking my eyes off of her. "It's English. My granddad's English. The name means enduring" she shrugs sitting forward again.

Another perfect answer.

"If oranges weren't orange what would they be called?". I look at Joe, a little amused, its quiet a smart question. "I'm not psychic Joe" she grins looking at him. "If lemons weren't yellow what would they be called?" Kevin yells holding up a lemon.

"Where did you even get that?" I frown, asking the obvious. "I take lemons to school... I like lemons. What's wrong with lemons?" he says defensively throwing his lemon away.

Well that was a waste of a question.

"Well, well Snickers" I groan at the name. Kevin knows I hate being called that, especially in front of a girl I like. "You done now?" he smirks. "Don't call me that" I growl glaring at him. "Yeah, he prefers Niko" Joe laughs giving me a sly wink. I motion cutting my throat. He shuts up quickly

I hear Macy laugh. I feel knots form in my stomach. I turn quickly to look at her. She can't remember before I've proven to her I'm reliable.

"I got to go" she says smiling at me. I can't bring myself to speak. My hearts stuck in my throat. "Bye guys" she says getting up and walking away. I don't look away from where she was sitting.

"My bad..." I hear Joe mumble from behind me.

Please, Lord. If you're up there, kill him! Then me...

* * *

**Too quick?**


	10. Joe! How dare you do the right thing!

**Macy POV**

I take my sports kit out of my locker, shutting my lockers door after. I'm starting to really get worried about that night... How did Joe know about my nickname for Nick...? If any of them found out about it would probably burst into tears...

I grimace leaning back against my locker, looking ahead at the floor in front of me in thought. I wouldn't care if he knew anyway...

My day dreams are cut short by a hand on my shoulder. I turn quickly to look at Joe and Kevin who are standing there just as surprised as I am. Both seem to be protecting themselves. I frown watching as they slowly recover.

"And the point of that was...?" I ask watching the both. "Wow, no severe head injuries" Joe smirks looking back at Kevin. "I can feel my foot" Kevin laughs.

I sigh, rolling my eyes. This really isn't the time. "Oh you're very funny guys. A laugh and a half" I mumble turning back to my locker. Why? I have no idea.

"Look, we know you know... And please don't be mad at our brother. He's really upset about it all. If he had known you were drugged he would not of kissed you. I can promise you that" I look at them again, shock numbing my whole body.

Wait, what? Nick kissed me? Me and Nick kissed? Nick of JONAS kissed me? I'm not sure how to feel at this time. I just know that I'm feeling embarrassed, angry, upset and...happy... There are some more in there but at this moment all I can think about is the fact I kissed him...and he didn't tell me!

"Macy? I think she's dead!" I push Kevin off of me looking back at the floor. "How long have I been out?" I mumble sitting up. "A few minutes..." Joe grimaces. "Wait so Nick kissed me? And didn't tell me?" I say through clenched teeth.

"Yeah... But you knew that" Joe laughs, soon stopping, "Right?"

"No!" I yell standing up. At this moment I don't care who they are. Anger has defiantly won this battle. "You didn't know. Ah... That's not good" Kevin says turning to Joe then to me again, "Who told you again? Just want to make sure were crystal clear about this" Kevin says trying to act calm.

"Joe of course!" I yell annoyed. How can they not understand why I'm mad? "Ah, good. See ya man". I don't watch him leave; all I know is that he left his dignity behind.

"You didn't know! YES YOU DID! Don't lie! YOU LIER! Please don't tell him I told you. Don't put this on the fan site! Stella won't be happy if you do. WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" Joe yells, nearly in tears. I'm not mean enough to put this on the fan site, but I'm also not kind enough to let it go.

"Where is Nick?" I ask trying to sound calm. "I'm not telling you" Joe says defensively. This is not time to play games.

"Where is Nick?" I repeat, pushing him up against the locker by his collar. He has to tip toe to stay on the ground. "Music room" he says covering his face. I let go, feeling a little bad.

"Sorry" I mumble smoothing down his shirt. "Yay you're not mad you ca-", "I'll speak to you later Joe" I snap turning away from him to walk down the hallway.

How dare Nick take advantage of me like that!

* * *

**She found out. In the stupidest way ever... LOL.**


	11. Nick, thats low

**Nick POV**

"Hey guys" I smile dragging my guitar case over to the front doors of the school, my happy mood soon fading when I notice Joe standing behind Kevin.

"What's wrong?" I ask putting my guitar over my shoulder. I love free periods. It's always relaxing to have a bit of time to myself.

"You didn't see her?" I look at Kevin, a little confused and worried. "See who? Why?" I chuckle a little. "It turns out Macy didn't know" Joe says mimicking my laugh. "Oh good" I smile, a little relieved, "I can still prove to her I'm not just one of those cree-", "she knows" Kevin says cutting me off.

"What?" I yell automatically trying to get to Joe. It's so obvious it's his fault.

"There's no need to Nick!" I hear Kevin yell back. I push him away immediately stepping back. "I've already been beaten up once today man! With no help from this wuss!". I bite my lip, the anger slowly draining my body.

"She's that mad...?" I ask scared of the answer. "Was she that mad? She had me off my feet by my shirt! With one hand! She is tough man!" Joe looks...scared. Wow.

"Why did she get mad?" I ask looking at Kevin who is now trying to comfort me by patting my back. "You kissed her and she found out from your brother, by accident." I look at Kevin again, unable to find a response.

He's right... I should have told her straight away and not left it for Joe to mess it up for me. She has every right to be mad at me. _I'm _mad at me.

"There you are!" I turn to Stella quickly, "Where is she?" I ask. She has to know something. "You kissed my best friend? You know, I would find that adorable, I mean it is so adorable" she squeals trying to stay in character. This isn't the time or the place...

"But! That is not the point! How could you kiss her and not tell me!" she looks hurt. Trust Stella to make this whole situation about herself.

"Where is she?" I repeat pushing my hair back. "Speak to her tomorrow Nick. She's really upset at the moment..." she smiles sympathetically.

"Why is she so upset? It was just a kiss" I frown. It's true, I was trying to find the right time, and it's not like I kissed her and told the world!

"She's embarrassed Nick". I look up at her; her voice is so soft and caring. She really cares about her friend...

I look at Kevin then Joe. No, I have no reason to be sorry. "Joe told me to it this way. It's not my fault" I growl standing my ground.

Why should I be sorry?

"And you listened. Wow, I can just see Nick now. "Joe can I get married?", "Joe how should I cut my hair?", "Joe am I lap dog?" I'll answer that one for you. Yes, you are!"

I cringe away from Kevin. He's my brother; he's supposed to be on my side. "She kissed me back" I say flatly.

"Oh well done!" Joe yells talking finally. Is no one on my side? "That's defiantly something to be proud of Nick!" he continues. "You know what. You're not even worth speaking to" he looks at me, disgusted.

He's right. I should have told her... Why didn't I tell her? Why did I listen to him? I hate myself.

"She's in the sports hall" Stella smiles, running to catch up with the other two who have left.

Wow, I'm a Dick.

* * *

**Sorry for prolonging it x**


	12. The charm won't work

**Macy POV**

"Macy catch!" I grab the ball at the request throwing it straight for the net. It's a bull's eye, of course. I smile letting my team bombard me with hugs.

"Misa" I look over at my teacher stepping away from the others. "Yes coach?" I ask running over to him. "Someone outside for you".

"Thanks coach" I smile running over to the doors pushing them open. I stop, my mood turning bitter when I realise the person outside is Nick. "What do you want?" I grumble stepping out into the hall, crossing my arms to try to keep myself to myself as much as possible.

I didn't confront him when I said I would. I didn't have the guts. It's humiliating knowing that everyone but you knew about something so big. I was so oblivious! I feel so stupid!

"Macy I-", "Don't use my name" I snap cutting him off. "I'm so sorry" he sighs leaning back against the locker.

"You're forgiven" I shrug turning back to the sports hall. "No I'm not" he says grabbing my arm. I look back, "What do you want off me Nick?" I growl.

"I don't know. Beat me up, make me do all the media work, tell everyone and everything! Just please don't stop talking to me. The last couple of days have been some of the best days of my life. I know I should regret not telling you but I don't. It's because of my stupidity I got to know you".

Great, now I feel bad! How dare he!

I turn round fully to face him again, crossing my arms once more. "I seriously forgive you" I shrug looking through the glass of the doors, "I've got to go. I'll speak to you later" I mumble turning back to the hall.

"No you won't" I hear him grumble. He's right, I probably won't.

"You'll do what every other girl does. You'll put it on the fan site get a lot of attention, maybe hang out with me for a bit then when you got everyone's love and affection you'll dump me and blame it on me. Or you'll just cut to the chase and tell people what I did in the worse way possible and make me look bad" he shrugs. He has no right to be annoyed with me!

"Maybe I will. I mean I'm always doing things like that aren't I? Getting people to kiss me and then getting others attention. And to think I was starting to like you" I say coldly, trying to hide my embarrassment behind my anger.

"You still like me... You're just angry. It was just a kiss, you know that" he shrugs, sucking in his lip. I growl, unable to find an appropriate response. "Bye Nick!" I snap pushing the doors to the sports hall open. I don't look back nor do I even acknowledge the fact he's there.

I'm not going to let him charm me like he does with all the other girls.

I don't care if it was just a kiss; it's the principal that matters. He didn't care enough to tell me.

* * *

**She'll forgive him.  
And why was everyone like "poor Nick?".  
I was making him look bad...lol**


	13. Advice from loved ones

**Nick POV**

"I hate myself..." I mumble bashing my head into the pillow once more. "Good". "Shut up Joe!" I yell throwing the pillow at him, "If you had kept your mouth shut I wouldn't be here right now" I growl.

I can't help but blame it on him a little. I mean...c'mon, if he had kept his mouth shut I would have found the right time and then maybe she wouldn't have been so mad at me...

"This is exactly why you should come to me for advice" I turn to glare at Kevin. Why won't anyone leave me alone?

"Hey gu-" I groan loudly, not worried about Stella hearing me. "Nice to see you too Nick" she says sarcastically sitting down next to Joe. "He's just a ladies' man" I hear Joe laugh. I sigh laying back on my bed.

"Alright Kevin, what you got?"

So Joe gave me nothing...I guess Kevin's advice couldn't hurt...

"Fake a heart attack. When she finds out she'll feel bad and beg you for forgiveness. You'll wake up and then bam! You got yourself a girlfriend!"

Alright, I was wrong...

"Well she liked it when you took an interest in her. Find out some things she likes and do them for her. It'll show you do care" I look up at Frankie who's standing by the stairs.

"Wow Frankie! Thanks!" I grin jumping up. "Since when did you know anything about girls?" Joe grins turning to look at Frankie.

"You don't need to know anything about girls to have common sens- Oh wait, never mind" Frankie smirks walking into the room. "Oh right" I laugh holding my hand up for a high five. He takes it.

"Well I got everything you need to know about Macy. Ask away" Stella smiles sitting forward on her chair. I frown, looking away in thought. Talking about peer pressure...

"What...hair dye does she use?" What? I want to know as much as possible... What if she asks...? "Tip, never ever ask (even if she does, which she doesn't) if a girl uses hair dye. Danger zone" she states sitting back again.

"Oh, well... What does she find attractive in a boy then?" I ask going over to sit next to Kevin. "...I don't know" she frowns looking away. "I have to admit, I've never seen Macy with a guy" I look at Kevin then at the others. He's right.

"No pressure" Joe grins. I grimace at the thought. Does this mean I was her first kiss? Does this mean I'm her first crush...? I don't like the thought of having to teach a girl how to love someone...

"Well...look at it this way, she doesn't know what to expect off a guy. So you got a shot" Joe smirks. "If you're just going to make me feel bad, go make friends with the pavement" I growl glaring at him.

"She gets along with funny guys. She also likes a sensitive, honest person who she could call friend" Stella smiles, grabbing Joe by the mouth and pushing him back against the sofa, before he can say anything. "Thank you Stella" I smile.

"You are not funny. You're sensitive...if crying counts" Frankie says walking over to Kevin and giving him a hug. Damn his youngness... "Ok Frankie" I smile politely.

"I can be all three of those!" I smile trying to make myself feel better. "Two. You already broke one" Kevin grimaces. "Well I can be funny and sensitive" I growl, still trying.

"You are the most boring person I know. As Frankie said, if you cry, you can tick one of those off your list." Kevin smiles, funny enough, trying to cheer me up. "I'll write her a song" I grin, realisation hitting me hard.

"She'll see straight through it Nick" Stella sighs, making me feel bad again, "Just...try to be nice. She likes sports. Impress her that way" she smiles. I groan at the sound of doing unwanted exercise.

"What if she doesn't want to?" I sigh, asking the obvious. "Lock the doors and swallow the key. She'll shut up then" Joe shrugs. Is he serious? "Hey Macy, you want to spend time with me? Well tough luck because you're stuck in here. You got any goldfish? Mind if I eat them?" I say agitated, trying to hide as much of my anger possible.

I look at Frankie who's giggling. "You're funny" he continues to giggle. I can't help but smile, "see! I am funny! In your face Kevin" I smile smugly. "When you're angry. But you've drawn over honesty with a black, permanent, marker".

"Well I'm ripping up that sheet and starting again" I grin jumping up out of my seat, "Stella, what sport does she like?" I ask standing tall. Someone's got to believe in me.

"Gymnastics. Play gymnastics" Stella smirks obviously amused. "Funny Stella" I respond giving her a glare. "Her favourite is cheer leading" Stella shrugs her amusement still there.

Gymnastics. I think I can do that.

* * *

**Going to make Nick go mad. Joking :).**


	14. Bending over backwards for the fans

**Macy POV**

"Hey Macy". I close my locker quickly turning to walk away from the oncoming Joe and Kevin. "Don't you walk away!"

My walk soon turns into a run when I hear their steps become a bit more frantic and a little closer. I get to the lift, pressing the button as much as possible, trying to make it come quicker. I can hear them coming.

The lift finally opens but as I go to walk in, Stella walks out hugging me. I whine trying to push her back in the lift, Doesn't she understand I want to be as far away from JONAS as possible?

"Sorry Macy. It's because I care that I'm doing this" she smiles patting my back. "Ah Macy, there you are" Kevin says as if he had just stumbled across me by accident. I scowl at him. Yes, I hate them all.

"Macy, we know we're not the first people you want to see right now-", "True" I smile cutting Joe off. "Thank you" he frowns shaking his head at me. "We will never ever bother you again if you go to the sports hall" Kevin smiles clapping his hands together, "You got my word".

"Sports hall. Why?" I ask, liking the sound of my reward. "Just go" Joe smiles, patting me on the back. I watch his hand, like a dog waiting for the right time to bite the intruder. He removes his hand as soon as he notices.

"I'll see you later" I smile at Stella, who smiles back. I huff, walking towards the sports hall. This can't be good, at all, but if it'll get the Lucas boys off my back, I'll do anything! Wait...did I really just say that?

I open the doors to the sports hall, bursting out into laughter at the sight of Nick wearing a professional gymnastics outfit. I try to stop and look at him seriously but it's just so hard. I burst into laughter again.

"Laugh it off. Ok. Yeah I get it" he grumbles sitting down on the bench. I manage to stop laughing, feeling a little sorry for him. "Aw. Why are you wearing that? You shouldn't take up gymnastics... Seriously Nick" I smile walking over to sit next to him.

"Stella said you liked gymnastics...so I have been trying all morning. I nearly broke my neck!"

I smile slightly. He really tried...

"Nick, I told you, I forgive you. You don't have to kill yourself" I grin looking at all the equipment he's got out, "Most of this is for advanced anyway..."

"I thought I would be able to master it straight away" he sighs. I look at his outfit again, "Well...you look very pretty" I smirk trying not to laugh again. "Well you're supposed to wear this aren't you?" he says looking very frustrated. "It helps. Anyway what were you trying to do?"

"Back walkovers" he shrugs looking at me. "Do you even know how to do back bends?" I ask looking away, "You have to know how to do that first" I state trying not to make eye contact with him.

"I can do a back flip..." I hear him laugh. I shake my head looking at him for a split second before looking away again.

"Have you ever kissed a boy? Besides me?" I look at him. How rude and personal. "Well not a boy" I shrug watching his face. He looks terrified. "I'm joking" I smirk watching him recover.

"Seriously... How many boyfriends have you had?" he asks. "Two" I answer truthfully not afraid to admit it. "Oh". I shrug standing up.

"We still got 45 minutes till media. Don't go yet" I hear him whine grabbing my hand. "I'm not. I'm doing something constructive with my time. Now get up" I smile tugging the arm he's got hold of.

"Wait...we're actually going to d-", "Yes we are" I grin watching him. "Up, up, up!" I yell clapping my hands together and stepping back. He whines standing up, "Macy please I ca-", "Drop and give me 20!" I yell, loving my power.

I laugh when he actually starts to do them. I stop him. "I was joking Nick. Sorry. I'm going to help you do gymnastics" I smile sympathetically. "I wasn't actually going to do gym... I just wanted to impress you" he says truthfully. How adorable.

"Well it would impress the fans. The saying "I bend over backwards for the fans" would become literal" I smirk, amused at the thought. "If I learn how to do that, could we never mention this to my brothers please...?" he asks, looking at me pleadingly. "Ok" I smile pulling him up.

"Now lay down on your back. Put your hands on the floor and lift up your body" I instruct stepping back, giving him space. "Ok..." he mumbles doing as he is told. He manages to do it, also managing to choke a laugh, "What I do for the fans huh?".

"Wow... That is just something" I laugh moving his hands so there flatly on the ground. "So you do this kind of stuff often then?" he winces trying to stay where he is. "Often enough" I smile watching him shake.

"I expected our first date to be a little less painful". I look at him, confused and a little bit shocked, "This isn't a date Nick" I state crossing my arms. "Then go on one with me" he says turning over on his stomach.

"Fine" I breathe looking at him, "But only because I don't kiss boy's for nothing".

* * *

**Only ended it there because I didn't want to wait another day to put up a chapter...  
Got any ideas for a little date Nick could take her one? Like whereabouts?  
Remember Macy's not going to be that happy... She is telling herself not to be :).  
Please help! :(**


	15. Beach date

**Nick POV**

I watch, as Macy looks about the beach. "What's wrong?" I ask sitting back against the pole of the umbrella. "Never been on a beach picnic... On a date" she smiles looking at me finally. Her features resemble a child...a child happy to be at the beach.

"Why not? It's a nice day and this beach is never jam packed" I smile looking up at the umbrella through my sunglasses.

"This would be the first beach I come to if I was looking for a good day out" I hear her laugh, "But then again, this beach is in the middle of nowhere". "Well JONAS has its secrets" I smile looking at her again. "Hmm, well ten out of ten for the scenery" she giggles picking up a packet of crisps.

"Am I forgiven?" I ask, hoping to not ruin the mood I've manage to set. "How many times do I have to say this? I was never angry...for long" she frowns looking away again. I sigh frustrated, "Then look at me".

"Promise not to be angry with me?" I hear her mumble. I frown, feeling a little concerned when she finally looks at me, properly. "Promise..." I'm not sure if I can keep that promise. "I kind of did go on that date with Van Dyke" she laughs nervously, looking away again.

"Oh..." is all I can bring myself to say. After all that has happened she went out with Van Dyke? I can't help but feel a little bit cheated on.

"Yeah... That was kind of my way of expressing my anger... I ate all the popcorn and stole his drink... He thinks I'm fearless. I didn't get scared during Saw VI" she grimaces. I can't bring myself to look away.

"So... That means you're dating Van Dyke...?" I sigh, trying not to sound that bothered. Now I understand how Joe felt...

"Oh no way... Not my type. Felt like I was talking to a wall". I sigh relieved. "You're not mad right...?" she asks, looking worried. "No, no. We're even" I laugh looking ahead at the ocean. Wow... That didn't take long.

"No we're not... I did worse... I did do what those other girls do too you... Even though I got mad for you thinking I would... Nick I'm so sorry... Now I'm bad!"

I watch her, a little amused as she throws a tiny tantrum. "Well this is a lot better than Joe's idea of our date" I smirk watching her she mentally hits herself. "What was his idea" she sighs. Well now she knows how I felt.

"Dinner with the family" I grimace. Killing even the thought of it. "Ah, why not? That would have been fun..."

I look at her completely freaked. "You what? After everything that has happened over the last couples of days, you think that would have been fun? I would have died!" I cry dramatically, throwing my arms in the air.

"Honestly... Joe spent all last night telling me all the great things about you" she smiles ignoring my melodramatic ways. I frown, "What did he say?"

"You're a great brother. No girl is too good for you. It's not your fault you come across as jerk." I laughs at the last one. Trust Joe, he's got to ruin something I would thank him for... Now he will never know I was actually going to hug him.

"By the way, I never hated you...but it's not their fault I disliked you for a little bit. I was just annoyed, as you said it was a just a kiss". I grimace. When it's said to me...it sounds bad...

"Did you drink your juice?" I look at her worried. "What?" I yell moving away from my carton. "Oh seesh Niko! It's a joke... I'm not evil" she smiles. I watch as her head drops onto my shoulder. I can't help but tense up a little.

"Sorry" she frowns, finally realising what she's said. I can't help but smile, "As I told you before, I like the name" I continue to smile, looking ahead.

"When did I tel- Oh..." she laughs removing her head, "What else did I say? Like...to embarrass myself?" she asks. "No, the confiscations were short and sweet" I shrug, trying not make it sound like I just threw myself at her.

"Wow... You must work fast then" she giggles. "Why?" I ask sharply, feeling the need to defend whatever she's getting at. "Because I'm a big talker" she smiles. "Yeah you are" I smile, relaxing a little.

"Wait did Stella know you had a date with Van Dyke" I ask looking at her quickly. "No..." she grimaces, looking away from me. It's so obvious she's lying.

"When I see her I'm going to throttle her" I mumble ignoring her answer. "She didn't tell me about the party!" she states. Alright...maybe she did the same for me in return...but still!

"Don't tell Stella I was happy" she grimaces. "Why?" I ask looking a little worried. "I told her I would stay angry at you" she smiles again; "I swore I would". I go to peck on her the cheek but I miss judge the angle and peck her on the side of her lips. I jump pulling back. "Sorry!" I exclaim covering my mouth.

I watch as she grabs my hand and pulls it away from my mouth slowly, replacing the hand with her soft gentle lips.

Just like I remember. She pulls away, smiling slightly. Not as dazed either.

"As good as the first time?" she smiles sitting back down properly. "Even better" I grin sitting closer., feeling a little more comfortable now.

She rests her head on my shoulder again, hugging me gently. I don't hesitate to do so back.

"Nick?" she whispers softly. "Yes" I smile, enjoying the mood we've both set.

"How did Joe get my number?"

* * *

**Sorry It took me a couple of days.  
Found my cat and passed three tests. Oh yeah, I was on a roll!**

**I don't know what I'm going to do for the last chapter, but I'll find something. I always do :) x.  
Review my effort...?**


	16. Macy can't keep a secret like that

**Macy POV**

"Macyyyy! What happened yesterday?" Stella asks closing her locker, to watch my reaction as well as to hear my answer. "Fine" I reply trying to hide any emotion that might make me squeal with happiness.

"Fine! MACY! You went on a date with a JONAS! What has happened to you? Who are you and where is the real Macy?" she growls, not entirely joking. "She grew up" I shrug sucking in my lip. We both made a promise not to tell. Damn him and his amazing acting.

"Oh, fine. I see how it is" Stella pouts making her bottom lip very noticeable. "Meow!" I jump as Joe's hand covers my vision. "Cats scare you" he laughs. I smirk, a little amused, "No your hand scares me. I have two cats" I laugh moving his hand. "CAT LADY!"

"Shut it Joe" I snap, destroying any awkwardness after by sticking out my tongue.

"Alright, we're sorting this out now!"

I turn to see Nick being dragged towards us by his older, naive, brother. "Make up" Kevin states pushing Nick in front of me. "What?" I exclaim, surprised by the question. "Make up" Kevin's yells obviously assuming I didn't hear him the first time. I cringe away.

"Haven't we talked about personal space?" Nick says waving his hand about, trying to defend his breathing space. "Just apologize" Kevin huffs. Wow, Kevin serious. I could get used to this.

"I apologize" Nick says trying to mimic Kevin's voice. "Why are you acting like this today Nick?" Joe stresses, trying to get Nick to lighten up, "I promise you Macy, he spent all morning yesterday trying to pick out the decent clothes (failed but it's the thought that counts) and even practiced speaking to you in the mirror. But it wasn't half as funny as-". Nick coughs, cutting Joe off. I can't help but smile. Now that IS adorable.

"Can you just imagine their date? Actually let's not" Stella grimaces, possibly remembering my false reaction from earlier. "It was amazing" I suddenly burst, throwing my arms around Nick, unable to stop myself.

"Well done May. They were falling for it as well" Nick says patting my back. "So it went ok? Awh! Wait...you lied to me! Macy Misa!" I scream quietly running to hide behind Nick when Stella gets close.

"As much as I love a cat fight break it up" Joe says stepping in between. I just laugh; digging my head into Nick's back, trying to hide from her.

Nick laughs, patting me on the head awkwardly. "Oh and Stella, why didn't you tell she had gone on a date with Van Dyke? No actually, why didn't you tell me she was _going _on a date with Van Dyke?" Nick frowns looking at Stella. It's Stella's turn to cower away.

"Macy went on a date with Van Dyke? That boy's smart". I look at Kevin a little surprised. Well...not that surprised. "You would say that" I mumble looking at Nick. He smiles smugly.

"By the looks of it you already know it didn't go well anyway. So there was nothing for me to tell" Stella shrugs. "What were you going to do anyway? Go in th-" , "Well, as long as it weren't what you did I would have been fine" Nick snaps cutting off Joe.

"Touché" Joe smirks, amused by his brothers anger. I grimace at the thought. Poor Van Dyke, I don't think it would be fair for him to take it twice in a row. Especially when the date crashers are brothers...

"Well it looks like you can't hold a judge against her and... Well yeah she still can I guess..." Kevin frowns; his 'helping hand' doesn't appear to be working. "But! You didn't know she did and-"

"Thanks Kevin. Thank you so much. Now please stop" I smile trying to save him the embarrassment. "Macy! You should come over later! Make up for yesterday!" Joe says grinning. "Oh yes! That would be fun! C'mon!" Stella smiles, clapping her hands together.

"Oh no. No, no, no" Nick laughs nervously. I pout slightly, looking at him. "No... Ahh". I smile slightly when he turns away groaning to himself.

"Then its official" Kevin laughs standing up properly. I smile widely at him. "Macy's coming over to our house after school for dinner" he says looking up as the bell goes.

"I'll see you later" Nick whispers kissing my forehead. "Ok" I whisper back watching him leave with his two brothers. I look at Stella again, a little confused when she doesn't stop grinning. "What?" I ask opening my locker again.

"It's just so cute. And you actually get to meet the family" I smile looking at her. I don't see why he doesn't take his date's home...

* * *

**If you can think of a cool ending it would help? If not I can think of something...  
Sorry if some of the language is a bit weird and sorry my updates take so long... Well not as long as some but for me it's long :)  
That little button below appears to be lonely... Please? ;) x**


	17. Meeting the family

**Nick POV**

"You can see all the songs he's made to beat around the bush. He doesn't like saying sorry in person you see" Kevin grimaces opening the door. I help but groan to myself. That'll come back to bite me on the ass one of these days...

"Ah... I see" Macy smiles looking at me. I grimace, looking away. Now I have to apologize every time I do anything that might come across as bad!

"And this is the family" Joe says gesturing his hand towards our parents. "I thought I was dating her" I grumble to Joe. Not really annoyed at him as much as I am myself.

"Then stop being so moody and show your date around!" he says stepping back out of my way. I groan shaking my head. I didn't say I wanted to do the talking...

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Lucas" Macy smiles giving my dad a firm hand shake and my mom a friendly hug. "You're parents are nice" she smiles walking back over to me, "What next?"

I choke under pressure and point to my younger brothers maths text book, "That's a book...that belongs to my brother" I smile trying to make it look like it was on purpose. If she doesn't find it interesting I hope she at least finds it funny...

"Ah" she smiles sympathetically trying to look interested. I hear Joe laugh from behind me. I grimace, putting my face in my hands. Isn't she supposed to be the one who's nervous? I'm JONAS for heaven's sake! Wait...is that rude? Yeah, that's rude.

"And that's the stairs. Let's go see what's at the top of them shall we?" Kevin grins. Macy smile turns into a giggle. I sigh looking back at Joe who's (for the first time ever) looking sorry for me. I grimace following straight behind Macy.

When we get to the top of the stairs I hear her gasp. I cringe running straight to her side. The room's a mess. "Very nice" she breathes, pausing for a little too long for my liking. She wraps her arms around me hesitantly, hugging me gently. Well this is going horribly. I've already embarrassed myself and we've only been in for five minutes.

**Macy POV**

I slowly pull out of the hug looking around the room.

JONAS room... Macy, don't abuse Nick and make him hate you... Stay calm and smile at him...

I smile again. It's so cool to be here. Nick Lucas... The sweetest, most annoying...yet adorable guy on earth is here with _me._ Wow. Why do I think I'll embarrass myself in front of his family? Oh come on, we all know I will.

**Nick POV**

I grimace looking back at the smirking Joe. _Don't you dare _I mouth, not sure what he's planning but knowing I won't enjoy whatever it is. Those kinda smiles mean fun...but not my idea of fun.

He rolls his eyes as if I've just accused him at random without a record or anything. This wouldn't be the first time and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Oh look! Look at this cute picture of Nick shoving a toy microphone up his nose Macy! Born to be a rock star right?" Kevin laughs passing Macy the picture, she laughs too. I turn to scowl at Joe. "I did nothing" he smirks holding his hands up.

"Aw you look adorable" Macy giggles giving me the picture. Randomly ripping it up and throwing the remains at Joe and at Kevin before screaming my face off wouldn't look bad right? Hmm...

I smile looking at the picture, giving it a pity laugh, "Thanks". "Kevin's area. My area and Nick's area" Joe smiles gesturing to each of our places. "Thank you. I do know... I have been here once before" she smiles looking very stiff and uncomfortable.

"Thanks Mace. Now I look bad" Joe growls playfully. "O-oh! Your area's... Didn't know that" Macy grimaces, probably hating Joe's jokes as much as I do.

"Dinner!" mum yells from the bottom on the fire poll. Everyone runs downstairs but I grab Macy's hand, pulling her back. "You ok?" I ask, not wanting to say anything big just in case she hasn't noticed how much Kevin and Joe are being annoying and making me look terrible. She probably has but I can dream right?

I watch as her face turns into a smirk, "Wonderful" she giggles pulling her arm out of my grip. I grimace running straight after her down to the dinner table. Accidently taking the seat she was about to sit in. I jump straight back up. "Sorry!" I exclaim pulling the chair out for her. "It's fine. It's my fault. Sorry..." she mumbles taking the seat.

"He's just so rude isn't he?" Stella says shocked, amusement showing in her features. I glare at her, pushing Macy's seat in. I sit down looking at my food bowl.

"Oh cool. You have the new COD" Macy chirps up finally, looking at Frankie who hasn't had the decency to put down his new toy yet in order to contribute to the family gathering. "You know about _COD_?" Frankie asks.

"Of course. Two brothers of my own and let me tell you, I own them and their friends on that game" she grins. "Frankie put down the game" Mum snaps at Frankie. "So, how are you feeling? Are you still upset about what happened last time?" I hear my dad ask.

My eyes pop out in surprise. "Dad!" I yell grabbing onto my spoon to the point where it's near snapping. "Woah!" Joe laughs filling his mouth full of pasta, preventing his laugh from being too loud.

"Top 10 things you shouldn't open a conversation with. Dad just hit number 1!" Kevin smirks mimicing Joe's actions.

"Fine, thank you?" Macy frowns looking at her pasta obviously embarrassed by my dad's comment.

Yeah... The rest of the evening didn't get much better than that.

* * *

**Sorry it took sooooo long and sorry for maybe not writing this chapter aswell as I could of...  
Thank crunchie it's Friday though eh?  
...Sorry...**

Review anyway...? Pretty please?


	18. Don't forget that kiss x

**Macy POV**

I stop dead in my tracks when I see Stella standing by mine and her locker. It's the normal morning routine, I know. But after yesterday I'm just so... Well I can't face seeing even my best friend.

I need my books though... Darn! I walk over quietly opening my locker in silence. "You stood there long enough" I hear Stella laugh. She saw me? "Sorry. How are you?" I ask looking into it. "I'm fine. How are you?" she grins closing her locker to look at me. More than likely waiting for a reaction that will make a great story... Well I say no way!

"Why didn't you say much last night!" I finally burst unable to hold it back anymore. "Because I was observing. Macy I know them guys, if I thought Nick was going to mess up really bad I would have stepped in, you know that" she smiles reassuringly. Great, now_ I _look back.

"If we see ANY of them today, which we will... You have to promise you'll stay with me!" I whine pouting at her. "Macy. I'm your best friend. What do you think?"

I smile slightly, nodding.

"Macy!" I jump startled by the Nick's sudden presence. "Hi Nick" Stella grins, speaking for me. I look at him, smiling slightly. I watch him frown as he looks at Stella. "Can we have a minute please?" he asks turning his back from her to face me.

"Sure" she grins not attempting to argue her right to stay, AFTER I ASKED HER TO! She shrugs, smiling at me sweetly before leaving us alone.

"Nick I'm sorr-" I start to speak (to apologise)but he cuts me off. "If you don't like me fair enough. But my family come first" he states crossing his arms. I frown, a little amused, "What?"

"I know my family can be annoying... But I love them. There the reason I'm where I am" he shrugs still acting strong. Shame I can see straight through it. "Well then, I guess we're through" I shrug, my acting skills finally working.

I watch his face drop, he's hurt. "Nick why would you think I hate you?" I sigh a little frustrated. "Because my family have issues?" he grimaces looking away. "Ouch Nick... That's mean; seriously don't say that about the people that will love you no matter what. I mean, c'mon, girls come and go but if you can't show them your family without them hating you then there obviously not the one for you" I laugh.

Wow, I feel a lot more confident than I did five minutes ago.

"Plus, I think your family are amazing" I can't help but giggle and my creepy comment. I watch him smile as he falls against the locker too. "Wow, Macy Misa said something inspiring" he grins, his hand hovering by my cheek.

He must not show girls he cares much... Why would he? Those kind of girls wouldn't know what true love was if it slapped them upside the head.

I take his hand, squeezing it gently. I hear him breathe, "Thank god you stepped in first. I don't know if I would have ever of made the first move" he half laughs, half groans.

I can't help but smile.

"This would be romantic if it weren't in the school hallway" I smile trying not to ruin the moment. I feel his hand squeeze mine a little. "Are we in school? I forgot. I was lost" I hear him chuckle.

"That's so cheesy" I squeal a little trying to make it sound like a compliment. "Oh whatever" I hear him whisper, seconds before his lips meet mine. I remove my hand from his grip, placing both my arms round his neck so I can deepen the kiss. I feel him do the same with his arms, but instead I feel them around my waist.

I'm not sure how long the kiss lasts but I know it's not long enough when he pulls away. "I love you" I whisper, afraid a little to tell him so, but it has to be said sometime right? "Each one just like the first" I hear him whisper back. He lets me go; "I love you too" he smiles finally, looking completely calm.

"Aw, now isn't that just adorable. Perfect, just what I wanted to see. Give me my money" Joe grins, walking over to us and holding his hand out to Nick.

"Glad to have lost that bet" he smiles sheepishly as I turn to glare at him. "Yay, see man. She's not a lyin- " I don't hear the rest as Nick covers both of my ears very hard. By the looks of it, Kevin doesn't stop talking.

I watch Nick as he scowls at his older brother, but when he finally let's me go I notice Stella's back again, slapping Kevin round the head. "Don't you listen to him Macy" Stella says sharply turning her glare from Kevin to look at me.

No problem there...

"We need to go" Joe says grabbing Nick's arm. I had grown so accustomed to his warm hand, that I hadn't realised he was holding mine till he had let go.

"Ok, hold up" Nick says running back my way, but Joe's tight grip yanks him back. "Dude! We need to go" Joe whines trying to pull him away. I smile giving Nick a small wave, kind of saddened.

He pulls out of Joe's grip, running over to give me a peck on the lips. I grab his hand again. "Nick. She won't forget you" Kevin laughs pulling him away. "Or will she? Write this down or something Mace ok?" Joe states grabbing Nick's arm again, "Now, say goodbye and let's go!" he says holding onto Nick like a child.

I laugh slightly, watching Nick as he slowly starts to realise what's going on as he walks off still in Joe's hold. I watch as he pushes Joe off and straightens himself up before turning round the corner out of sight.

I smile turning to my locker again, sighing to myself. "Aw, Macy's in love" Stella grins coming to stand where Nick had stood. I smile, trying to act normal about it. It's just so...weird...

"Well I'm going to leave you to day dream in peace" she laughs, patting me on the shoulder, "See ya later" she says before walking off.

I nod opening my locker again. I pull out a bunch of books, in search for my sports kit. I notice a small yellow piece of paper fall out of my diary.

I look down at it, throwing my books back into my locker in order to pick it up. It's my handwriting... But I don't remember writing in my diary. Not since... Well I can't remember actually. Last week? I think I doodled in it when I was bored in maths...

I smile, a little glad no one's here with me as they would more than likely laugh at my face that appears to be burning up.

____

_Don't forget him and don't forget that kiss x_

* * *

**Sorry. I didn't know how to end it... Best way I could think of.  
Thank you for reading it anyway x.**

Please review my effort? x


End file.
